


New Family

by Superwarriors



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwarriors/pseuds/Superwarriors
Summary: When a downed Decepticon ship catches the optic of Ratchet, his curiosity leads him to finding two unusual sparklings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely LOVE reading Wrecker Babes by Bubonicc. It's an amazing story.

Ratchet fanned the smoke out of his optics as he carefully approached the downed and abandoned Decepticon ship. He slid down the side of the crater the ship made and scanned for any life forms. Faintly, the scanner picked up a spark. Ratchet looked back to make sure no one was watching before he snuck inside.

There was no sign of life in any rooms. Ratchet was starting to think the scanner was malfunctioning until he walked into the medbay and saw a single tiny optic glowing in the dark.

"Hello?" Ratchet ventured cautiously. "Is anyone in here?"

He saw the optics move, looking him up and down before finally growing bigger.

"Medic!" The mech yelled before toddling to Ratchet and jumping up and down.

Ratchet smiled, the sparkling was completely unharmed besides for the signs of empurata. He started to walk out, hoping for the sparkling to follow him. It worked until they got to the hallway. Ratchet turned left, wanting to leave, when he stopped in his tracks at the sound of the sparkling calling for him.

"Medic! Medic! My brother is here! We have to get him! I'm not being saved without my brother!"

Ratchet turned around, alarmed. Could there be a chance there was another youngling here? Another child?

Ratchet held on to all of this as he let the sparkling lead the way to a lone room at the end of the hallway. Dread filled Ratchet as he recognized the room as a torture room. He walked through with his gun pointed and saw nothing but a sheet on a lump on a table. The sparkling ran in and climbed the table, looking under the sheet. Suddenly, Ratchet's scanner went off very quietly. He lifted the sheet and saw a mangled sparkling. The poor sparkling's frame was dented and cut deep on his side. His neck looked to be cut opened and sewed back on. Ratchet looked closer and saw that they didn't even sew it back, just tied it together.

Unknown rage filled Ratchet. What monster would do this to an innocent sparkling? He scooped up the damaged sparkling while the one eyed sparkling grabbed what look like to be a visor.

Ratchet commed Optimus, hoping he can save the sparkling in his arms.  
                       ~~~  
Everyone was silent as they saw Ratchet cradle a dying sparkling in his arms while an sparkling who was a victim of empurata toddle behind him with a visor.

Ratchet set the sparkling on the berth as he turned to the other.

"Can you wait for me to fix your brother?" Ratchet asked.

The sparkling looked at the other then Ratchet before answering. "Yes, but I don't want to be alone, Mr. Medic."

Ratchet smiled slightly at the name before saying, "I'm sure that our femme, Arcee, won't mind taking care of you. You can call me Ratchet by the way."

He called Arcee and told her the situation before walking into the medbay, not asking for the sparkling's name.  
                     ~~~  
"Hi…" Arcee said warily to the one eyed sparkling.

The sparkling looked up and greeted. "Hello. You're Arcee, correct?"

Arcee was taken back by the knowledge the child possessed. Usually, at that age, sparklings can't say, or doesn't care about, full sentences. Especially sentences that are pronounced perfectly.

And she couldn't take it. She didn't feel comfortable with a sparkling that maybe smarter than her.  
                       ~~~  
The sparkling was then passed from mech-to-mech before ending up in Optimus' servos. Literally.

"Hello, young one. I'm Optimus Prime." Optimus greeted.

"Hello, sir. I didn't get to introduce myself to the others, so, I'm Shockwave, older brother of Soundwave." The sparkling-Shockwave-greeted back.

Optimus smiled at the intelligence Shockwave possessed. Before he could help himself, Optimus offered to play Cybertronian chess. Shockwave agreed happily.  
         ~~~ meanwhile. ~~~  
Ratchet rushed around the medbay wanting to keep the sparkling alive as long as possible. It was against all science. This sparkling took enough damage to put a grown mech offline and still lived. It bewildered Ratchet to no ends.

Luckily, the wounds could be mended and the sparkling's spark became steady.

'How?' Ratchet thought. 'this sparkling should be dead. DEAD! The extent of the damage was horrible. How did his spark steady so fast. How?!'

For some reason, Ratchet had a feeling this child was a mysterious one.                         ~~~3 days later ~~~  
Shockwave bonded well with Optimus and Ratchet. He even offered to tutor Bulkhead in calculus as a joke. The humans took a liking to him as well. Mostly Raf.

Soundwave, however, still didn't wake. It was obvious the absence of his little brother affected Shockwave, for he would become quieter each day, almost if he's waiting for Ratchet to come out and say he's alone again.

Three days have passed since Soundwave's operation. It took a huge toll on everyone. Each day that Soundwave was asleep, the more hopelessness they felt. Everyone. Team Prime, Jack, Miko, Raf, and even Agent Fowler.

Finally, when Ratchet was cleaning his tools, Soundwave opened his optics. He was confused and distressed at his change of environment. Instead of a blood stained ceiling, he saw stainless steal. Metal.

Ratchet looked over and gasped. The sparkling's optics were amazing. His optics were blue on the edges that mixed with red that created a royal purple. In the center, his eyes were red orange, and blended perfectly together.

Ratchet slowly walked closer, making sure to enunciate the sound of his peds.

The sparkling darted his eyes up and widened his optics in fear. Ratchet felt a surge of guilt when he finally connected that a doctor, or surgen, tortured him.

"Hi, I'm Ratchet, chief medical officer of team Prime." The sparkling loosed himself slightly. "Your voice box has been ripped out and I noticed that you're relatively not noticing. Could you speak before that?" Soundwave shook his head. "Okay. Well, Soundwave, I called for your brother while you were waking up. He's right outside." Soundwave perked up, attention caught by the mention of his brother. Ratchet chuckled, "before you go, I want you to know that I recently welded multiple gashes on your body so I don't want any stress on your body, or mind. Understand?"

Soundwave nodded.

Ratchet opened the curtain as Soundwave slunk out of his private area into the open room.

Where everyone was at.

Helplessly, Soundwave scanned the area for his brother. Soundwave slumped his shoulders, he couldn't see anyone with all these mech around.

Finally, a pinch of purple on a crate captured his optics. He made his way over there, noticing how the tall mechs leaned over to look at him.

Shockwave stood up and waited for Soundwave to make his way to him.

Soundwave stopped in front of him and clicked happily, somewhat talking in his own way.

And Shockwave was talking back.

Then, Shockwave reaches behind him and grabs the visor before gently placing it in its spot on Soundwave's faceplate.

Suddenly, Miko saw them and pounced.

"Awwwww! Look at them! They are totes adorable!" She yelled as she took photos and videos.

Soundwave jumped on the the crate (pretty high up) gracefully and crouched, watching the human continue.

Ratchet looked towards his mate and whispered, "I guess we have some new additions to our family."

Optimus only smiled as he looped an arm around Ratchet's waist. "I suppose you're right, like always" he adds with a wink while Ratchet scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something that hit me while I was sleeping. It's choppy but I had to get it out of my system.


End file.
